hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannibal King (S5-S1)
Hannibal King has appeared in Horror RPG Series 5, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Due to the fact that Castlevania: Lords of Shadow is the established canon for Count Dracula, the “Drake is Dracula” plot from Blade: Trinity is retconned to Drake being one of the many people that assumed the Dracula moniker. And the werewolf ending to Blade: Trinity is the canon ending, though retconned to be Lycans from the Underworld series. ** Special Note 2: Also whilst there is another Hannibal in this RPG series, Hannibal King would be referred as King to avoid confusion. Character History "Hang in there, kitten. I'll get help," - Hannibal King Nightstalking Originally hailing from Milwaukee, Wisconsin and having lived a rather mundane life, Hannibal King was made a vampire by Danica Talos after meeting her in a bar where he would to be her - as he describes it - "Little Vampire Cabana Boy". This had gone on for five years until he had been freed and cured by the Nightstalkers that was made possible by using Dr. Karen Jensen's serum, a hematologist who had developed an antidote to cure vampirism and restored a vampire back to their human state, removing their vampiric cure. Since that day, he has become a central member of the team of hunters, pursuing a personal crusade of vendetta against the House of Talos. In late 2004, when the Daywalker known as Blade was captured by FBI in an Esperanto city, King led the rescuing team along with Abigail Whistler, killing some House of Talos vampires in the process. Despite his attempts to impress the Daywalker or to gain his sympathy, King is always seen as a grown up child by Blade, who just can't stand his bad humor. While at the Nightstalkers' base, King explains to him regarding Talos' plan of reviving the first Pure Blood vampire named Drake (whom was to believed to be Dracula himself and had used the Count Dracula moniker to sway other vampires to do his will, including the very gullible Danica Talos), asking for his help in the hunt. Blade accepts, and, along with King and Abigail, starts a quest for tracking and killing Drake. After going through many familiars (human servants), the trio arrived at Dr. Edgar Vance’s, a famous psychiatrist and a familiar himself, studio. They find Drake himself, who has killed the psychiatrist and disguised in his shape. King tries to attack him, but he's easily defeated and badly wounded. Abigail threats his wounds while Blade follows Drake. Incapacitated, King is forced to stay in the base while Blade and Abigail are out on hunt. While he's watching a movie in Esperanto language, he was visited by the recently deceased Abraham Whistler, who in reality was Drake. Caught, but Not Captured Having been kidnapped him along Zoe Sommerfield and killing all of the other Nightstalkers, King is taken to Talos' hideout in the city, in which he's interrogated by Danica, her brother Asher and their muscle Jarko Grimwood, who torture him in order to gain information on the Daystar virus. They even bring in Zoe, taunting King in stating that they would bite him again and Zoe would be his first meal once he had starved himself. Under King's skin is hidden a chip, which allows Blade and Abigail to acknowledge his position and come for a rescue. Just after being freed, King confronts Pac-Man, Grimwood's Pomeranian, and two vampire pit bulls, managing to throw them down from a window. He later confronts Jarko himself, enraged for his dog's fate: during the brawl between the former vampire and the much bigger vampire, he is able to make Jarko bite a silver bullet with his golden fangs, killing him. Finally, King finds Danica and engages her in a fight, but he's defeated; eventually, while the vampiress is choking him, after Drake is hit with the Daystar is released and King assists to Danica's death. A New Beginning After their battle, Blade gone back to his lonely life with his long battle finally over. The Nightstalkers were off battling a new enemy: Lycans, also known as the descendants to werewolves. The Daystar virus had circled around the globe and had apparently wiped out all vampires. Or so they thought. King was left the only survivor after an ambush by familiars, grooming Lycans at a Hong Kong casino but was looking for one in particular, the sole Lycan that was creating them. The Nightstalkers had gotten intel regarding them, but when they went to go and deal with the creatures and their pack leader, it had been too late as they were in a trap by familiars and the Lycan they were hunting. Despite possessing his Bone Jack shotgun The Lycan had slaughtered each of the Nightstalkers with him, including Abigail. King was left to mend his wounds at the Nightstalkers' base and had for the most part, decided to end his tenure as a Nightstalker... for the most part. He was still in contact with other Nightstalker sleeper cells that were active. Though he was in a state of depression for several years, it wasn't until 2011 when King moved to Los Angeles and helped with an upstart private instigator named Isaac Davis who had set up shop there, the experience helped King get himself back into the game. After this, King would go and create a private investigation firm called Borderline Investigations. Role in HRPG Series 5, Season One Regular Appearance Hannibal King stands six feet two inches tall and weighs somewhere from one-hundred seventy to one-hundred ninety pounds. He has an athletic physique. He has short brown hair and brown eyes, and is typically clean shaven but has grown a beard that is trimmed and well-kept from time to time. He's usually wearing causal street clothing or cooler clothing, depending on the weather. In addition he also often wearing his leather motorcycle jacket or a hoodie. He also wears a strong bulletproof vest that also features storage areas for flash grenades, extra ammunition, and silver stakes. King has numerous of physical scars over the years from being a hunter, including causes from such things as bullet wounds and stabbings. He does however have a small scar across his left eye from an unknown date, more than likely 'caused from his five years as a "Little Vampire Cabana Boy". He also has a vampire glyph to the right of his belt line, from his time as one of them, which reads Danica Talos' name in vampire script. Trademark Gear King, when he worked as a Nightstalker, had in possession a couple of unique weapons. He would normally uses handguns, and thus he would often employ a pair of electronic pistols that fired Sun Dogs, explosive rounds that emit a burst of ultraviolet light. A miniature camera is mounted next to the barrel, recording to a disc housed in the rear of the slide assembly. The guns were later destroyed by King himself, after Abigail's death. He also had revolver called the Beefeater, a huge Dirty Harry-kind of gun that fires the powerful 10mm round. Naturally, he lost it when he gave it to Blade during their escape from the FBI building. As his primary weapon for his detective purposes, King carries a custom made Glock 17 that has a custom chrome slide. His secondary weapons are his knife with special engravings and 12 gauge Remington 11-87 model shotgun. His specially engraved knife is both a deadly and highly effective weapon, especially in close quarters combat and capable of killing almost all supernatural creatures. His shotgun features a pistol-grip, and could be fitted with a special shotgun suppressor, thus making it very concealable and an effective close-quarters combat weapon and very concealable. Lastly, King still owns the heavily modified Winchester Model 1887 shotgun created by Nightstalker member Hedges. Although its officially the Bone Jack, its also called "the Mudflap Gun" for the silhouette of Leta Laroe on the stock. He shown shows off the Nightstalkers' take on "the Army's ICW (Individual Combat Weapon)," designed to fire multiple types of vampire killing ammunition, including silver stakes, 40mm grenades, and Sun Dogs. He kept the Bone Jack because it would still be useful to use. Category:Badass Heroes Category:Investigators Category:Vampire Hunters